


Taking Just Rewards

by soraishida



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Community: pair_jeder, M/M, One Shot, Pair Jeder Challenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-05
Updated: 2006-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraishida/pseuds/soraishida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alford has finally beaten Conrad in battle and claimed his reward....but is the reward something that can be claimed twice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Just Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the first quarterly challenge in the pair_jeder community on LJ. The given characters were Conrad and Alford (as chosen by Haunt as winner of the first quarter), and the round's theme (for bonus points) was 'Heat'. Really, with a theme like that, it had to be porn...and there's not a lot here other than that.
> 
> It needs a good going over with my nit-pick comb, but it's not as bad as it could have been considering it was mostly written in the wee hours of the morning. Me and deadlines? Not great friends...
> 
> This is not the original title, either. I decided I didn't like the title I gave it to begin with, so I changed it to post here.

******

 

Conrad Weller watched from his vantage point at the dining hall window as Alford Markina rode into the castle courtyard astride his handsome chestnut war horse. The horse had been a gift from Yuuri some years ago when the young human had pledged his allegience to the Maou and agreed to be a spy of sorts in the human lands. More than likely, his reason for tonight's visit was to present his report to Yuuri about the current state of the human lands. It was something the young hero did every few months, and now, Conrad had much more reason to look forward to the human's visits.

It had started as a sort-of challenge. Alford had been so determined to best the elder half-Mazoku in a duel and after one of their frequent clashes, Conrad decided to give the boy something more to strive for. _If you can defeat me fairly in battle, Alford, ask anything of me, and if it is within my power to give, I shall grant it. _ He had made the challenge, thinking the hero would ask for land, new equipment or perhaps even a place in the Mazoku army. He had never expected...what the boy eventually decided on.

They had dueled whenever their paths crossed and, despite winning every time, Conrad could see the rapid improvement in the focused young man. He knew it would only be a matter of time...and he was right. They met one day, much like any other day. It was mid-spring and pleasantly warm two days ride north of the human capital, Dai Shimeron. They fought, as they always did, but this time the balance had shifted and Alford scored the upper hand, winning the match. Alford had been in shock at the unexpected victory, staring with incredulity at Conrad's grinning face as the soldier leant heavily on his sword and worked at regaining his breath.

Conrad hadn't been nearly as calm moments later when Alford regained his wits and stepped formard to claim his prize. The half-blood soldier shook his head as he remembered. "_I want to fuck you...so hard you forget your own name._" The hero had breathed the rough words so solemnly across Conrad's ear, his aqua eyes staring down the soldier's; intense and unblinking. Conrad chuckled, they had barely made it to a nearby inn after that.

******

He hadn't seen Alford since that day nearly four months ago and he really wasn't sure what to expect from the hero. Was it a one-time thing? Did Alford want more? Conrad wasn't even sure what he wanted, himself. He couldn't deny that the sex had been incredibly hot...certainly the best he'd ever had. But was that enough?

Conrad had little time to ponder the options at hand as a sharp rap at the door interrupted his thoughts. He crossed to open it and was surprised to see Alford's startlingly bright eyes meet his. He opened his mouth to ask why the hero had made it through his report so quickly. Instead, he was promptly shoved into the room and up against the door jamb as Alford kicked the door shut with his foot. "Alford...?" A hot mouth descended on his and his hands were grasped and pinned above his head by one of Alford's. The hero's tongue plundered Conrad's mouth mercilessly, and he was filled with the taste of wilderness and fresh air.

Alford finally pulled back, both of them panting for much needed air. "So..." The hero breathed. "Did you miss me?" The only answer Conrad was able to make came in the form of a pleased moan as he dropped his head back against the door frame. Interpreting that as a 'yes' and taking quick advantage of the pale, bared skin, Alford darted in to nip and suck at the sensitive flesh of the man's neck. He grinned against the soldier's skin as he felt tiny goosepimples rise beneath his tongue. He sensed when Conrad's hips jerked towards him, and canted his own forward to meet them, joining the other in a moan as their clothed erections met.

They pulled apart once more, with difficulty, and Alford dragged Conrad away from the wall, tugging on the wrists he still held. Stumbling across the room he fell back onto the bed, releasing his grip and putting out a hand to stop Conrad from following down onto the soft mattress. "Strip." The hero ordered curtly, smiling at Conrad's frown of protest. But he obeyed, stepping back from the bed and letting hungry aqua eyes rake over him as he unbuttoned his shirt. He began a slow, rotating movement of his hips and was smugly pleased to see Alford move to start pulling his own clothes off at the display. Conrad teased over the buttons holding his trousers shut and laughed when the man on the bed growled a warning at him. He flicked the clasps open quickly and let the heavy material drop to the carpeted floor with a light thump.

Naked, but for a pair of light brown socks, Conrad stood proudly before the bed and let Alford watch his erection bob in the air as he prowled back to stand before the partially clothed man. The hero caught his breath when Conrad leant over and unclasped his pants. His hips bucked involuntarily as the soldier drew Alford's own heated hardness out, stroking it reverently, before promptly dropping his head and half swallowing him. Alford let out a yell as tight, wet heat closed about him. The sensation was exquisite. Conrad sank further and Alford moaned as a tongue stroked him roughly from base to ridge when the talented mouth drew back. Once, twice more, then Alford pulled the other man up, crushing their mouths together and tasting the bitter tang of his precome on Conrad's lips and tongue.

He crawled backwards across the bed, coaxing the other brunet to follow the retreat. Suddenly, Conrad was lying pinned to the bed on his stomach and Alford's weight was pressing onto him from behind. He blinked, amazed at the rapid improvement in the boy's reflexes since the day he had lost their duel. Perhaps he was getting older, and his reflexes getting slower rather than Alford's speeding up? Now there was a disturbing thought. A thought that flew from his mind as soon as Alford rocked against him, slicked with Conrad's own saliva and rough with the scrape of material from the pants he still wore. A choked cry escaped his mouth and he bucked back against the thick hardness resting between his cheeks.

Alford chuckled and leant forward, moulding his back to Conrad's in order to whisper in the other's ear. "Do you have anything..." He trailed off, but the soldier knew. He reached under the pillow to find the small bottle he had stored there earlier, in the wistful hope that Alford _would_ be sharing his bed this night. A grin pulled at his lips, a wise decision indeed.

Alford promptly plucked the vial from his fingers and moved away, lifting back off Conrad's body. Conrad growled at the loss of contact, squirming impatiently against the bed sheets. A cool finger, slicked with oil pressed against tight of muscle, and he stilled instantly. The soldier felt the digit slide slowly in as an arm wrapped about his waist and pulled Conrad to his hands and knees. He cried out as the motion thrust the finger fully into his body and he felt his back arch.

"Alford!" He panted, wanting to feel that delicious fullness he'd felt the last time they shared a bed. The hero wasted no time in complying, stretching Conrad quickly before pulling free to slick himself with the fragrant oil. Alford leaned over Conrad's back once more, reaching around to grasp the other man's weeping erection tightly as he plunged into the readied entrance before him. Their simultaneous cries were loud in the quiet room. Conrad bucked into the tight ring of Alford's hand about his erection, moaning as the movement removed the satisfying full feeling from behind. He really wasn't going to last long at this rate.

Conrad felt his voice crack as Alford suddenly slammed back in without warning, striking hard against the soldier's prostate and blurring his vision when a spike of pleasure ripped through him.With  that, the pace increased, and it was all Conrad could do to stay upright. Alford was like a man possesed as he pounded into the soldier and pumped Conrad's hardness in time. The hero grunted with the effort, their sweat soaked bodies sliding easily together as they climbed higher and higher.

Conrad was the first to go, feeling his release burst from his body like an explosion. Pleasure rolled over him in waves and he tensed, shuddering with the aftershocks. Alford felt as Conrad let go, the hot fluid spraying across his hand as muscles clamped down around his own hardness. He struggled to thrust one last time through the vice-like passage, before his own release spilled deep into the soldier's body. He cried out once more, arching his back into the last thrust, before collapsing bonelessly onto Conrad's back. Weak from the exertion, Conrad could not hold up them both, and they fell into a hot, sweaty, panting pile on the bed. Alford rummaged up enough energy to pull out and roll off Conrad, and both lay for a long while regaining their wits and breaths.

Eventually, Conrad propped himelf on one elbow and gazed at his still half-clad lover. The question he had wanted to ask at the door, resurfacing from pleasure-adled thoughts.

"So." He began, tracing lazy fingers over the smooth, tanned skin of his lover. "Why _was_ your report so quick?"

"Report? Oh, right, that! Yuuri-Heika had already retired for the night when I arrived, Sir von Voltaire told me to get some sleep and come back in the morning. So I asked a maid to direct me here." He grinned sleepily up at the soldier, then suddenly yawned widely, letting blurry eyes slide shut as he enjoyed the soft play of Conrad's fingers on his skin.

Conrad smiled as he let his eyes roam over the form of his now-sleeping lover. Well, perhaps it _was_ enough to satisfy him for now. After all, Alford was as much of a single-minded demon in bed as he was in battle...and Conrad was rather fond of demons.

 

******


End file.
